Bath Time
by JadeEyes68
Summary: LEMON Cy,Rob,& Starfire go out to get pizza and leave Beast boy and Raven behind. Beast boy walks in on Raven doing something "intresting" in the bath tub, can Beast boy control his hormones.. nope, dont think so, i suck at summarys, but so doses everyone


Hey everyone, my first fic and attempt at a lemon.**WARNNING:IF YOU ARE A CHILD AND ABOUT TO READ THIS**,** BE WARE THAT IT HAS A SEX SCENE IN IT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.** Flames are welcome, they make storys better, but try to make them constructive please. I could really care less if u reviewed or not, but its always nice to get good feed back

This is RaeBB, so if u dont like the paring then dont read, how simple is that! Alright, on with the story, o, and keep in mind i've never really wrote a lemony story (or any story for that matter) so if i get anything wrong, let me no! Oh, and i think Beast boy and Raven are a bit out of character in this, but, in my opinion, i dont really think they are to much, oh, and just to let you no, everyone is 18, so just letting you no that.

It was warm, humid night in the titan's tower. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast boy were in the dining room debating on what type of pizza they would have for dinner. "So its settled then", robin said getting up to the phone. "We'll get a suprime pizza and a veggie pizza, agreed"Agreed" the others replide in unsion. Hey, where is friend Raven, asked a worried Starfire. She said something about taking a bath, replied Cyborg in a bored tone. "Dammit, Robin muttered. What troubles you friend, asked an again, worried starfire. The phone line is dead, i guess we'll just have to ride down there our selfs and get it. As Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were gonig to the garage, they notticed Beastboy still sitting a the kitchen table. Yo, B.B, you coming, aksed Cyborg. No, I dont feel to well, lied beast boy. Well ok, we'll be back in about an hour, said robin. Alright, see ya, replied Beast Boy, faking a sneeze.

After beast boy was sure they had left, beast boy lept from the chair he was sitting in and ran to raven's room. A smirk crossed his face at the thought of what he was about to do.When Cyborg had said raven was taking a bath, Beast Boy had to hide the growing buldge in his pants at just the thought of seeing Raven naked, dripping wet, with no cloths... Beast boy snapped back to reality and turned into a spider and crawled under the door. When he entered her room, he was met by, surprise, black.

The room was very dark, but he had been in here plenty of times before, unknow by raven of course. Beast boy crawled across the dark room (rember, he's still a spider) and went towards the second door near the end of her room. He crawled under the door and into the warm bathroom.

Ravens bathroom was just like any ordnary bathroom, except it had a lot darker theme to it. He turnerd himself around when he heard a moan from the tub. There, much to Beast Boys surprie and arrousul, was Raven, with her hips bucking above the water as she pumped her fingers into her wet entrance. She moaned once more and started pumping faster and harder, adding more fingers, trying to reach her much wanted climax. While her left hand was working its magic, her right one was kneeding her breasts, pinching and poking whatever she could, trying to it more pleasurable. After Beast Boy got over the shock of seeing Raven like this, he transformed back into his regular form. He queitly made his over to Raven, who still hadent noticed him for she had her eyes closed, concentrating very hard at the task at hand, and her moaing was covering up all the noise Beast Boy was making. Beast boy slowliy took her fingers out of her swollen, wet pussy.

Raven whimpered from the decrease of touch, then, relizing someone was here, shot her eyes open and flushed the deepest shad of red. BEAST BOY, WHAT ARE YO- she was cut of by Beast Boy who had just started an attack on her breasts. He lolled her pebble hard nibble in his mouth and gently nipped on it causing a low groan from Raven. Raven was in sheer bliss, his mouth felt so much better then her hands had. Beast boy slowly left her breasts and worked his way down. He stopped at her pink entrance and dipped his tongue inside her, slowly licking her insides dry. Raven couldent stand much more, she needed to release, and now! With one last moan she cummed inside of his mouth and he greedily drank all of her up. He quikly stood and undressed faster than thought ever possible.

He centered him self at her swollen entrance and slowly slid himself in, and without warning slammed the rest of the way. Raven gripped the side of the tub and her face scrunched up in pain, but the pain quicly subsided into uncontrollable pleasure. Beast Boy started thrusting, slow at first, but building more speed. BEEAAST BOOOY moaned Raven. Beast Boy smirked at this, he loved making her moan his name, he loved the controll that he was having over her. They got closer and closer to there end intill finally they came, screaming each others names. Beast boy pulled himself out of Raven, and finding he didnt have enough stenght to go move, he laid down next to raven in the now white watered tub.

Raven snuggled up to Beast Boy and laid her head on his chest while Beast boy stroked her water/sweat dreanched hair. We have _got _to do that agian, mumbled Beast Boy. Raven smiled at this, ya, next time though, its _my_ turn to have some fun. They finally got the strength to get out and get dressed so the other titans wouldent find out about there little "fun", just as Raven was about to exit her room, Beast boy pulled her back and kissed her firecly but loving. He slid his tongue over ravens bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Raven happily obliged to. There tongues battled, each trying to out do the other one. They explored each others mouths, memorizing every deatail of it.

Beast boy pulled back, panting a bit and whispherd i love you raven. Raven was so happy she almost blew her door off the hinges. Ya, she knew something had changed between her and beast boy, but she wasnt sure if he really loved her or if he just wanted them to be fuck buddies. Raven stared back into his loving, passionte eyes a whispered back, i love you to. They went down for pizza when they heard the others come in. They sat at the table, playing it cool, pretending nothing ever happened. But unknown by beast boy is that raven had really ment what she said when they were in the tub, she was going to pay him back for all the plueasure that he brought to her. Just wait beast boy, she thought. Just wait...

I smell a squeal, but only if u guys liked this one, so please review and told me what you think, i have never wroten a sex scene before so if im wrong on something, please let me no, rember, constructive critisism only please! thanks a bunch, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
